The overall goal of this project is to obtain an understanding of the normal platelet processes through the study of the biochemical mechanisms underlying the platelet dysfunction in patients with congenital platelet defects. The proposed studies will yield valuable new insights into the early events of normal platelet activation particularly those modulating Ca, or both.